Zelda's Side: Year One
by paramonday
Summary: Have you ever wonder what Zelda did all those years when Link was sleeping? T for slight violence.
1. When We First Met

When We First Met

I was staring out the garden window into my father's chambers. He was getting ready to talk to evil, but he didn't believe that.

"Ganondorf could never be evil and thou shall not say that of him!" my father told me.

I had a dream that I thought was a prophecy. My dream was about a boy from the forest who would save Hyrule from this evil man. He would go through all the temples and get all of the medallions from the sages. Then my thoughts were interrupted by the boy in my dream.

"Wh-who are you? Wait! Are you from the forest? You have the Kokiri Emerald don't you?" I stated. I was so excited that I forgot to introduce myself. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Princess Zelda. And you are?"

"My name is Link. Yes I do have the Kokiri Emerald and I am from a forest," the boy said.

I then began telling him about my dream and the story of the royal family.

"Do you believe any of what I have said? And will you help me save Hyrule?" I asked.

"I do believe you and I will help you." Link answered.

"Thank you. My father does not even believe me." I said. "Here, this letter will help you get to the Gorons."

He left to talk to my caretaker, Impa.

* * *

Impa talk to me after he left.

"You think HE will be able to save Hyrule?" Impa asked me.

"Yes, he was the one in my dream and he had the Emerald. That's got to mean something to you." I replied.

"I guess your dreams are trustworthy. They haven't been wrong before. I still can't believe your father fell for that mans tricks."

"Ganondorf is the King of Thieves. And I think the King of Evil. How could my father not fall for that?"

* * *

Link came back with the second Spiritual Stone. It was the Goron's Ruby.

"For the next stone you will have to go to the Zora's River. I'm sure the song Impa taught will help you." I said.

"I hope this stone is not as troublesome as the last. I had to defeat a weird dinosaur looking thing. I also became 'Sworn Brothers' with Darunia to get this stone." Link told me. I giggled a little.

"I'm sure the next one will be easier to get," I giggled more because Princess Ruto told me that she will only give up the next stone if the person she gave it to would marry her. He looked at me questionly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You can go to the River now."

"Okay?..."

* * *

"Dad! No! You can't do this to us Ganondorf!" I screamed.

"Zelda come here! He's going to attack you!" Impa screamed at me.

"I have to grab something really quick"

"Hurry!"

"This castle is mine now and you will never get away!" Ganondorf said.

I grabbed the Ocarina of Time and ran towards Impa's horse. Ganondorf was getting ready to attack. I got on Impa's horse and we galloped off. We went through the market and saw all the scared people. We ran out the gate and I saw Link. I threw the Ocarina at him and it landed in the stream around the castle. I saw Ganondorf loose our sight and attack Link. I wish I could have helped him, but if I did then Ganondorf would……………


	2. Desert Colossus

I woke in a strange place that had statues everywhere. It was very sandy here also. Could this place be Desert Colossus? Why am I here? Ganondorf is the king of this place. Did he catch me?! Where is Impa? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw her.

"Princess, you are finally awake!" Impa said. She looked tired.

"Why are we here? Ganondorf is the ruler of this place! And how long was I asleep?" I asked.

"You have been asleep for a day. You will see soon why we are here."

Before I could ask her again, the spirit temple rumbled.

"We have to go up stairs now." Impa said to me.

"Wha-"I was so confused.

"Come on!"

We ran upstairs and saw a huge black hole in the ground of a place that had staircases on each side and a big statue in the middle. Out of the hole came two witches. They looked like twins and old. Are they minions of Ganondorf?

"Those two are twin witches that are working for Ganondorf." Impa told me. It was like she was reading my thoughts.

"That's what I thought"

"We need to stay away from them."

"Well, of course. Impa, I still don't know why we're here."

"We need to lock those witches up in a dungeon so they won't go and terrorize Hyrule. They are very dangerous even though they are old. They can even form into each other."

"How are we going to lock them up? We can't be easy if what you say is true."

"That Cobra statue near the ceiling is where we are going to trap them. There is a hallway with poles in it and a room with platforms after the hall. We are putting the witches the platform room. There is also a Gerudo who has cursed by the witches' power. We cannot save her now, so for now she will be in that hall. "

"Why can't we save her?"

" She has to be defeated or the witches have to be defeated to release her."

"Why can't we just kill the witches now?"

"Ganondorf will notice someone has killed them. He will assume it was us, because Link is sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why is he sleeping?"

"No more questions!"

"Ok…"


	3. Out Numbered

Author Beginning Note: A little action in this one:) Hope you like.

* * *

This place was huge. We were running up the steps and that's when a hand appeared in front of me.

"Uh, Impa! Help!" I screamed. I was so terrified. I didn't have any weapons to fight this……..hand.

Impa ran towards me with her sword and took one slash at the hand. It had appeared to of died, but little hands were starting to come out of it. Impa threw me a sword and I started to fight those monsters. There were about four or five. I slashed every one that was coming towards me. One latched on to my wrist and started growing.

"Impa what's happening to it?!"

"Huh?" Impa was then knocked out by Lizard that was standing on two feet. He also had a sword. I had to go up against two monsters? No way was I going to do that by myself yet. I ran towards the hole we climbed to get up here. Then I saw Link. What was he doing here?! I thought he was sleeping.

Then I heard a rumble and………………

* * *

The last I could remember was running towards the hole. Apparently Impa had recovered from her injury, because she was the one who woke me up. I felt a sharp pain in my head. The hand must have knocked me out or something like that. Impa started talking to me, but couldn't hear her words. It looked like she was telling me to get up. I was worried about the fact that I couldn't hear anything. I stood up to go with Impa. I still felt rumbling. The ground was shaking so much. Then I could start to hear some things.

"Zelda, please answer me!" Did she know I couldn't hear her?

"Mmmmm" Was all I could mutter out of my mouth.

"Zelda!"

I finally said something,"What?" I was still a little dazed though.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I said we have to get outside. This place is crumbling down."

"Why is crumbling down? What did we do?" by this time I was really awake.

"The witches are doing something to it not us."

I could see the entrance. We were outside when we saw another black hole. The witches waited for us to get out, to stop the rumbling. They started shooting fire and ice elements at us. We ran towards where the Great Fairy lives. She will protect us until the witches go away. Eventually the witches went away. We went outside to make sure they weren't hiding anywhere. They weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Impa I'm getting tired," I was afraid that we wouldn't have anywhere to sleep.

"I think I know a place to go to sleep. Follow me Zelda."

We walked through the desert for what seemed like forever. I thought Impa got lost for a while until I saw what looked like a fortress.

"Is that where we are going to sleep?"

"Yes it is. We can't go to Gerudo Valley because well I think you know."

"I wish we could. It's so lonely out here."

* * *

The next morning we woke up and headed for the temple again.

"How are we going to get those two into that room?" I was doubtful of Impa's plan.

"We will lure them in there. That should work." The last words she said didn't seem so confident.

We were almost there when we saw a purple Poe. I could sense that it was trying to lead us somewhere.

"I think we should follow it."

"Where do think the Poe is going to lead us? It's going around the temple."

"Maybe there is a place in the back of the temple to enter."

Impa just shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow the Poe. We went on for quite awhile without saying anything. It took forever to get to where the Poe was leading us. We saw the back of the temple finally. As we entered the Poe disappeared. We were in a room that looked like the room Impa explained to me.

"This is the room! Now it will be easy to get them in here." Impa was so ecstatic.

"What do we do to lure them?"

"Well we…………….

* * *

Author Ending Note: Another Cliff Hanger hehehe. It's because I haven't thought of The Plan yet.


	4. The Plan

The Plan

"We are going to make a bunch of noise in here and then exit out that door" she pointed to the door opposite of the one we came out of, "and seal it. Are you ready?"

"Yes" I answered. I was quite frightened of what mite happen to us. Were we actually going to do this? I feel so scared. Or nervous. I'm never sure of that.

Impa opened the door that lead to a hall with pillars in it. "This is the room I was talking about the other day. Let's knock down some of these pillars and see if they make a loud enough noise."

I nodded and began to help Impa knock down one of the pillars. We pushed for a couple seconds and it came down. There was a large crash that sounded like a dragon roaring. I could hear the witches cackling. They entered in the hall that we were in. They gave us a look of suspicion. They were probably confused on how we got here. They flew after us.

BAM!!!!!!

I could feel the thundering in the floor. The witches apparently slammed the door behind them. I hope it wouldn't stay shut. Impa had already sealed the back door shut, so we couldn't get out that way. I knew this time that I was nervous and not scared. Impa and I ran past the witches so we could get to the unsealed door. We made it to the door, but the witches came and blocked our way. We had to fight them to get out.

They transformed into each other. I felt completely hopeless. Then Impa gave me a shield. It looked kind of like a mirror. One of the witches shot there element at me. It was the fire one. I put my shield against my body and the element shot off of it and towards the ice witch. She fell to the ground and the other witch was so stunned that her sister was down. Impa and I ran out of the now unblocked door. Impa sealed the door with her powers. I could hear the witches try to open the door.

We walk for about an hour before we spoke. By then we were out of the temple. "Where are we going next?"

"I think we should go to the Lost Woods. There is a temple there to and I'm worried about it." The Lost Woods? That is where the forest boy lived. Of course there is a temple there. I heard there are Sages for each temple. I wonder who the Sage is for the temple we were just at. It's probably a Gerudo.

"We have to go to around the back of the Lon Lon Ranch. If we go to the entrance we might get caught by Ganondorf."

I nodded. I feel so weird. I just don't know what to feel. I am not even allowed into my father's tower. I wonder what happened to him. "Where do you think Ganondorf is? Do you think he has my father as a prisoner? What if….." I can not even finish that sentence.

"Calm down Zelda. I'm sure if your father is okay. He can take care of himself." I could hear the worry in her voice though.

We were entering a wood cave like door. We crossed the bridge that was past the door into the forest. I didn't see anyone.

'Intruders!!!!!!!!!!! Run!!" someone screamed. That person was across a pond and ran into a shop. Was he talking about us?

"We are not going to-"I was cut off by Impa.

"Don't bother trying to make peace. We don't want anybody to know we are here."

"Okay." I didn't want to scare that guy though. We walked into another cave like door. I looked around and suddenly saw a figure running towards the right log. I ran after it and Impa ran after me.

"Zelda! Stop you do not know who…." Her words were lost with the woods. I kept going even though my guardian was left behind. I had to find out if was really him.


	5. Forest Temple

I ran in and out of many so many logs. I stopped when I saw a big room with a gate. The gate was already opened though. Maybe he ran through here. "Zelda!" I heard Impa calling me, but I couldn't stop now. I ran into the entrance and there was two ways to go left or right. I went right. He must have stopped because I saw him running again down a long passage that I was lead to. What is he trying to lead me to? I felt like I was going in a zig zag pattern. I kept following him. There was another passage that had walls instead of hedges. There was another room with a platform and a tree. Near the top of the tree was an entrance to somewhere. Where did he go?

"Hello." I was startled by the voice behind me. It wasn't Link though.

"Who are you?"

"This is Saria. She is the Sage of this temple." Impa was out of breath.

"Where is Link?" She asked.

"He is in the temple of time." I said.

"Oh, so he's sleeping already. I wish I could have said goodbye." Was this one of his friends? She was wearing the same kind of clothing as he did.

"We need to get up into that entrance right, Saria?" Impa asked.

"Yes. I suppose you have the longshot." What was that?

"Yes I do. I will soon again sometime."

"Okay, goodbye for now Impa." Impa grabbed my arm and she shot her longshot at the tree. "It was nice to meet you Princess." I waved at her. We were at the entrance and we entered. There were two trees in here and a door. We went into the door to really enter the temple.

We were in a huge room with a platform in the middle of it. Around the platform were four pillars with on them. The fires were different colors. They were blue, purple, green, and orange. What was the meaning for these? Impa lead me toward the platform and pillars. We stepped on the platform and it started to go down. We walked through a hallway and to another room with rope surrounding it. There were pictures surrounding this room also. They were all the same a picture of a house, trees, and a trail going from the house. The Triforce, my family's royal crest, was on the floor in the middle of the room. I walked to it and I heard laughter.

"Impa, what was that?"

"We need to leave." We ran towards the exit, but we were blocked by spikes coming out of the ground. We were trapped in here. I looked at one of the pictures. I had a person on a house on it coming after us. It was Ganondorf! He landed in the middle of the room and pulled up on his face. He was wearing a mask. It was a phantom. He threw a light energy ball at us. I pulled my sword and knocked it back at him. I hit and he was dazed for only a second. Impa and did that a couple of times and he finally just sat there for minutes. Impa and I jumped over the spikes and ran to the platform we came down on. Impa sealed this place before we escaped on the platform. I sat on the platform all the way up. I felt so exhausted. When we got back to the top there were Poes in place of the fire on the pillars. They separated.

"Impa, what do we do about he Poes?"

"Nothing. They are no threat to the temple." I agreed and went with her to the exit. I saw a figure running away from us. I wasn't going to follow it unless Impa was going to follow it.

"Come on we need to get out of here. We are going to Goron City next. It's close to here. They might have a place for us to sleep. Today was a long day." I then realized that it was nighttime. I was getting really tired. Link is so lucky he gets to sleep for so long. We headed out for Goron City, but how close is it?

* * *

Author Note: Kind of short, but I wanted to update since I've been working on my Kingdom Hearts Fanfict so much. I don't want this one to be left out.


	6. Goron City

We left this maze room the same way went in and went through the logs almost the same way. We ended up at a place with walls made of rock. Three big rocks were blocking our way. Impa grab a bomb from one of her bags and placed it by the rocks. We backed up a bit until the rocks blew walked sown the stony place to where Darunia stayed at. He was not there so we decided to talk to the shop owner whose shop was next to Darunia's.

"Do you have a place for us to sleep tonight?" Impa asked the shop owner.

"Yeah, you can stay in the room behind here. I know you guys are trying to hide from the King of Thieves. I will do the best I can to help you." The owner said.

"Thank you so much. Do you know what happened to Darunia?" I asked. This was the first time I talked since the forest.

"He said there was something wrong in the temple and he was going to handle it. So, how long are you going to stay?"

"We will stay to tonight and maybe tomorrow." Impa knew that there was a good chance of Ganondorf coming here and trying to get information on us. She didn't want the Goron to give out our information of our location to Ganondorf.

* * *

I woke up with a little headache. Impa was already up and ready. I got up and looked around at the surroundings. There was writing on the wall. It said "He will come for us all. Don't be fooled by these creatures. They lie, they won't protect you." Who were these creatures?

"Are you ready to head to the temple, Zelda?" Impa startled me and ended my thoughts.

"Yes lets head out of here." We left the room the Goron took us to last night. That Goron was sleeping on the floor and didn't even move when we went past. Walked to Darunia's place and Impa started to move the statue on the back wall. There was a door behind there. Who would've thought of that? We walked through this passage. We were inside of a mountain crater. It got really hot and Impa gave me something.

"You won't get so hot now." It was a red dress. I put it on and I instantly felt better.

----

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I haven't update in forever and just wanted to update:)


End file.
